Radiation beams in general and, more particularly, those used in radiotherapy applications must possess certain characteristics the most important of which are:
Well-defined dimensions and energy; PA1 Proper centering in relation to the target or the zone to be treated; PA1 Uniformity; PA1 Suitable directivity.
Moreover, if the radiation beam is composed of accelerated electrons, this beam must not be contaminated by parasitic photons which would otherwise modify the distribution of the radiation dose intended to have a predetermined value for a given treatment.